the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Sharpshot
'Appearance': Besides her large white wings, which she keeps hidden under a cape, she is a tall, slender, but toned girl. Her hair is like a pale, white blonde, which she keeps in a tight high braid or ponytail and she has sharp silver-blue eyes and fair skin. Other than her cape, she wears a knee-length silver dress with white leggings and silver boots. She also wears a silver circlet with a light blue gem. WIP; will fix later. 'Personality': MAJOR WIP; didn't realize I'd change her a lot while RPing. 'Backstory' WiP 'Story' WiP 'Character Relationships' ''~Arctic Kaze-Sharpshot~'' Arctic is Fly's eldest brother and probably closest to him compared to her other two older brothers. Though he joined in on his younger brothers' pranks on Fly, he was usually the first one to be by her side to see if she was alright, which she didn't mind inside her anger. To be honest, even though Fly's other brother died, she was glad Arctic didn't or else she would've been devastated. ''~'Osprey Wintersoul-Sharpshot'~'' Osprey is the second eldest in the Sharpshot family, and Fly's greatest pain. Osprey was the one who came up with pranks and jokes to play on her, in which she grew extremely annoyed with him. However, despite this, she really loved him and every time he didn't pull a prank on her, she got worried and asked if he was alright. His death has taken a hard toll on Fly and her resentment and will of revenge/avenge have grown stronger. ''~Polar Samui-Sharpshot~'' Polar is only a few years older than Fly and loves teasing her. However, he has a bit of his oldest brother's comforting side and also makes sure Fly's okay if she's upset or hurt. Though he and Arctic are left of her family, besides Layla, she wishes and has made it a life-long promise to make sure that no one else close to her would die. ''~Layla Shadow-Sharpshot~'' Fly was glad to have someone her age growing up and enjoyed Layla's company. However, she was a bit upset when Layla left her family and had to stand for herself--not that she had any trouble--against her brothers. Now that she is reunited with her cousin, Fly is determined that they would not get separated again or have Layla go into any danger. She is concerned for Layla's new assignment as a spy in the Winter Kingdom, concerned for her safety. ''~Queen Sapphira Midwinter~'' Like her family when she was younger, Fly used to be loyal to the royal Midwinter family. Her dream used to be wanting to be a guard for the Winter Palace to protect the royal family but that dream was instantly crushed when she witnessed Sapphira kill her parents and then tried to kill Fly herself. Fly was relieved that she managed to escape the Winter Queen, but hate filled her and she has made it her goal to end Queen Sapphira and her treacherous ways, even if it means Fly has to die in the process, she is willing to take that risk in order to protect everyone from Sapphira's wrath. ''~Oak Redleaf~'' WiP ''~Birch Wood~'' WiP ''~Peregrine Evergreen~'' WiP ''~Princess Eira Midwinter~'' WiP ''~Kaito~'' WiP ''~Azamuku~'' WiP ''~Prince Echo Spring~'' WiP ''~Prince Alaska Midwinter~'' WiP ''~"Lute" Wingbeat'' 'Trivia': *Right-handed *No one but her brothers knows this, but Fly cannot swim and is actually afraid of large bodies of water, especially if she can't feel the bottom; she just hates water period. She covers this up though and tells no one, making sure missions involving water go to someone else. *Loves cooking and baking *Loves the colors white, silver, light/pale blue, red, and light purple/lavender *Surprisingly has a beautiful voice when singing; barely does so however (Oak was lucky to hear her hum ;D) *Her birth name is unknown to her *Her hair changes from pale blonde to white sometimes in colder temperatures *Apparently "attracts" guys and hates it (for the most part); "popular" among males--mostly outside of Equinox 'Gallery': da388bb0680e466e2cd7515ca0aab302.jpg Fly Sharpshot.png Medieval Fly.png Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 11.57.55 AM.jpg|Polar and Fly Arrow-Girl.png|Drawn by Andalite image3344a.png|Drawn by Andalite Fly_1_Sharpshot.png|Drawn by Andalite g4128.png|Traced/Drawn by Andalite g6226.png|Traced/Drawn by Andalite g3581.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Agell Category:Winter Category:Equinox